Question: Solve for $x$ : $6x - 3 = 3$
Explanation: Add $3$ to both sides: $(6x - 3) + 3 = 3 + 3$ $6x = 6$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{6}{6}$ Simplify. $x = 1$